


Fiancé

by shaicology



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Engagement, F/M, Secret Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Seung Hyun wants something real in his life. But what if he already meet her back in college but he can't have now?
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Park Sandara | Dara
Kudos: 3





	Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Fiancé' by Mino. I really love that song. This story is dedicated to my Twitter Group Chat (BeeAyePeace). You guys rock. Thank you for supporting me and encouraging me with my story. Thank you for being real and crazy along with me in fangirling over Tabisan.

Seung Hyun arrived at the charity gala. He walks confidently as he enters the hall where the party is held. The hall is full of high profile people. From celebrities, politicians, to business people.

He strolls as he tries to find someone familiar. Bringing a date is too much for him, especially with his status as a single multi-billionaire business mogul. He knows what women want from him. Money and sex. Been there, done that. He had enough fun with gold diggers and sluts. He wants something more.

And then, he saw her. She outshined every woman at that party. She looks stunning on her tube top black dress that has a high slit that exposes her legs. She's even wearing black high heels and she carries a black clutch bag. Even she wears diamond earrings and necklace, her beauty is more than enough to make her glow.

Seung Hyun composed himself as he walks towards her. Their eyes meet. She stares at him curiously. Then, she formed an O on those luscious lips. Those lips. He wonders how soft it will be against his lips.

"Hi." he greets her.

"Hi." she greets back. "Choi Seung Hyun, right?"

"You know me?" he asks. She smiles and she looks amused. She's more beautiful like this. "Yeah. We went to the same school. I'm three years ahead of you." she held out her right hand. "Dara. Park Sandara."

Something click in his brain. Park Sandara. But of course, he knew who she is. Yes, she's his senior during college, the visual of the College of Business. She's smart and friendly. He had encountered her so many times. The memorable one is when she bids so high for a dance with him because she sees how uncomfortable he is with the other senior who bid for him during the college week. He paid her kindness by treating her with a fancy meal.

Seung Hyun admires her from afar for the whole year until she graduated. She kissed him on his cheek as a goodbye gift to him. She even told him that he had been a great hoobae to her.

"Sunbae... Long time no see," he said. Dara smiles at him. "Yeah. It's been eight years to be exact."

"You look lovely tonight," he said.

She scowls playfully at him "Just tonight?" she asks. Seung Hyun let out a chuckle. "But of course, you always look lovely. Since university days."

She flips her hair back "I know." she giggles. She steps back and looks at him. "Look at you. The last time I saw you, you were this cute chubby hoobae that I adore. You look dashing tonight." she said.

Seung Hyun looks at his surrounding "I'm always dashing. You just didn't notice it." he said confidently.

"Fine, fine. My bad." Dara giggles. She also looks around. "This party is taking too long to start."

"It will start soon. Looking at these people, the event organizer will surely start this soon." he looks back at Dara. "By the way, how are you? What's new?"

"I'm good. I'm a general manager in a corporation. It's hectic but I can handle it," she said.

"Of course you do. You're Park Sandara. You handle everything and it will always turn out well."

Dara smiles at him "You're good for my ego, Choi Seung Hyun." she mutters.

"I'm glad to boost your ego," he said.

"How about you? How have you been?" she asks.

"I'm doing great. I'm the president of our advertising company. I also own some art galleries. I'm an art collector." he shrugs.

"Ahh... Yes. I remember when I saw you admiring the paintings during the fine art week." she smiles.

"By the way, sunbae, are you with someone tonight?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Dara-yah."

Seung Hyun and Dara look sat the person who called them. The man walks towards them with a smile. He is also dressed for the occasion. His sharp tuxedo makes this man look more gorgeous than he already is.

Dara took a step closer to him. She slides her hand on his waist and the man did the same. Dara and Il Woo share a quick kiss and stare at each other lovingly after.

"Did you wait too long?" Il Woo asks her. Dara shook her head. "No. Besides, Seung Hyun is with me." Dara said and looks back at Seung Hyun. Il Woo glances back at Seung Hyun.

"This is Choi Seung Hyun. He's my hoobae and a friend of mine during university. Seung Hyun, this is my fiancé, Jung Il Woo." Dara said.

Seung Hyun held his hand out for Il Woo. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for accompanying my fiancé." Il Woo said with a smile. Seung Hyun smirks. "My pleasure," he said.

Il Woo looks back at his fiancé. "I want to introduce you to some people. Is that okay?"

Dara just nodded. Il Woo looks at Seung Hyun "Excuse us. I'll just introduce her to some business partners."

"Go ahead." Seung Hyun said with a smile. Il Woo smiles at him before he leads Dara to his business partners. The smile on Seung Hyun's immediately replaced by a scowl and he glares at Il Woo.

Seung Hyun took out his phone and call his secretary. "Hello. I want you to do something. Make a quick background check at the names Jung Il Woo and Park Sandara. Email it to me within 10 minutes. That's it." Seung Hyun hangs up.

After 10 minutes, Seung Hyun receives information about Il Woo and Dara. Jung Il Woo and Park Sandara are engaged over a year after being together for six years. And they are so happy and strong, to Seung Hyun's dismay. Jung Il Woo is the telecommunication company heir and current Vice President for Finance of the company. Dara is the general manager there. Apparently, they've been engaged for a year but there's still no news about their wedding.

As he roams around the hall, he can't get his eyes off of Dara. She stands out among them all.

"Hi." a woman next to him said. Seung Hyun glances at the woman. She's beautiful and full of sex appeal. She's wearing a red gown that showcases her figure well. She smiles at him and they start talking to each other.

Il Woo is busy talking to an American business tycoon so Dara looks around as she stays beside him. Then, she spotted Seung Hyun talking to a beautiful woman in red. Seung Hyun smiling at the woman and the woman is flirting with him. And that didn't please Dara.

An hour later, Dara left Il Woo since he's busy talking to some business people. She went to the balcony overlooking the vast garden. She and Il Woo are engaged for a year but they haven't talked about the wedding since both of them are busy with work. As much as she loves Il Woo, she feels confused. Both of them are business-minded. Their priority is always business. And because she loves him, she wants him to succeed.

She looks down at the garden in front of her. She noticed a man walking to the garden alone. It looks like Seung Hyun. She tilts her head. The last time she saw him, he was flirting with a model. Now, he's alone. 

Dara decided to go down and talk to him. When she arrived at the garden, Seung Hyun was in a gazebo, looking at the moon. She clears her throat, which made Seung Hyun look at her direction. He smiles at him. "Did you get bored at the party too?" he asks.

Dara shrugged. "It is boring. As for a party, I don't think so. It's more like a business conference."

"Where's Jung Il Woo?"

"Busy talking to business people," she said plainly. She stood beside him.

A moment's peace, that's all Dara had wanted. It's why she had escaped the bustling sound of people talking about business nonstop.

"So, you're engaged?" he said.

Dara shook her head and sniffed with cynical amusement. ' _Engaged my ass_ ' she thought. "I guess I am," she said.

"You guess? You weren't sure?" he asks.

"It's been a year, yes," she said plainly.

"When is the wedding?"

She shrugs "We haven't talked about it." she told him with a small smile.

Oddly, Seung Hyun was quiet as he stares at her. He wonders what makes their wedding on hold.

"Why? Haven't found the perfect location or dress yet?"

Dara smirks. "Dress and location will not be a problem. It's just us. We're too busy."

"Then make time." he points out.

She sighs. "It wasn't that easy." She looks at him. That roguish smirk that had always secretly amused her. even he was chubby before, that smirk gives her a different feeling.

"Or you don't two plan on getting married at all," he said.

"Of course we have a plan. It's just..." Dara didn't know what to say anymore because she didn't know either what makes their marriage on delay. 

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Why stay engaged then?"

"You're silly, Seung Hyun." then, Dara remembers something. "Hey, you have this nickname during college, right? What was it? Bingu?" she laughs.

His smirk bloomed into a brilliant grin. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

She laughed. "Not in my lifetime, no."

He stepped towards her then until they were a few inches closer. "What would it take for you to forget it?"

Dara places her hand on her chest and stepped back to put a little space between them. It was a wide garden, a spacious gazeebo but she feels like his presence suffocates her. And, if she were completely honest with herself, Choi Seung Hyun's looks didn't help her to relax. He makes her even nervous with his devilish looks and dazzling smirk. It was mortifying to know the chubby boy she adored back from university is now a grown man that makes her nervous by just looking at him and that she was engaged with a man over a year.

"Don't you think we should get back inside?" she asked with a hint of nervousness, taking another step away.

Seung Hyun stepped forward a second time, closing the distance between them once more. "I'm okay here. And I think you are too. You're fed up with business talk. You can't even talk about your marriage there."

It was her turn to shrug... and take another couple of steps back. "True, but it's a charity gala. We should be there."

Her shoulders collided with the post of the gazeebo, bringing her retreat to an abrupt halt.

She turned her head for only a moment to look for an alternate escape route, but before she could move, Seung Hyun was suddenly standing in her personal space, pressed in very close to her. His arms shot out to her sides to block her if she attempted a dodge him and escape.

Her heart in her throat. She can't remember the last time she felt like this. It's different. It's scary. But she's frozen on that spot. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded of him.

Seung Hyun's expression was now completely unreadable to her, as he'd moved into a rather dark shadow. His body was silhouetted by the moonlight behind him.

"I'm testing a theory."

"What theory? This is not the time to play games, Choi Seung Hyun." She shook her head in disappointment. "Really, Seung Hyun, we haven't seen each other for eight years and you'll do this? I thought we were friends."

His low, suggestive chuckle stirred the hairs on the back of her neck and caused a shiver to dart up to her spine. It was not a reaction brought on by fear, though. No, it was the crackling heat of unexpected desire that shot through her, making her pulse race.

"I'm shocked you think of me that way, sunbae. I mean no harm, especially to you," he assures her. Dara relaxes a bit. She's about to say something when his head dipped, lowering until their noses brushed, the instinctual voice of sanity in Dara's mind screamed at her not to let this thing that was about to happen actually come to pass, for once it did, it knew that everything would change for her, for him... for her fiance who's inside.

"But you're someone worth pursuing," he whispered.

"Yah! I'm an engaged woman. Stop-" she disputed in a half-hearted whisper of her own.

His lips brushed against her lips, cutting her off. Once, twice, three times her sensitive mouth was plucked before all rationality slipped away and she opened up to him, responding to his kisses.

They explored each other, kissing for but a fraction of a second and pulling away over and over again, teetering on the edge of full commitment. He tasted upon her tongue and lips the wine and fresh fruit that had been served at the party.

To her pleasant surprise, Seung Hyun kisses her with care that she hadn't expected. He was just her hoobae, the hoobae she adores. 

When he ended the kiss with a final nip to her and pulled back, she longed for him not to put distance between them again.

"You should have been mine." He whispers to her.

It registered a beat later, and it suddenly occurred to her that she was in a very compromising position with some who isn't his fiance! She pushes him away as she steps to her side.

"I... I should-"

"Go inside." he finishes.

"Yes, I think I'll go back inside," she said. That was the smart move, after all, as it prevented not only an act of recklessness that was sure to bring regret and consequences later, but it was also a win for her self-respect. Besides, meaningless kissing could be blamed on one too many glasses of wine, but anything more could not. She'd get out now with her pride only a tad bit dented, but still intact. "Have a good night, Seung Hyun," she formally offered.

He stepped into a sliver of moonlight coming through the branches of tree beside the gazebo, and that sexy, damnable smirk was back on his face. "Have a good night, Dara."

She looked at him for the last time before she left him, heading towards the party with shaky knees, but with measured step, returning to the world of lights and noise. Every step took her closer to unhappiness, and yet Dara knew she was helpless but to go forward, for going back was much too dangerous a hazard for both her sanity and her lonely heart.

* * *

Dara went to her friend's bachelorette party. She didn't want to come but her friend, Bom, begs her. She avoids such a party because people tend to ask her about her wedding with Il Woo. In one incident, she walkout all of a sudden when Chae rin said that she bet that Minzy will get married first before her. She loves her friends but their jokes are not funny.

It was just a simple dinner in a private room in a hotel restaurant. She's glad that there are few people invited.

It started okay for her but when Chae Rin arrived, everything was a disaster. Chae Rin was drunk and just broke up with her boyfriend. She keeps dissing everyone for being happy with their relationship. They let her since she's broken but Dara can't take it when the focus of Chae rin's words was on her. She excuses her self and left. She went to the bar on the other side of the hotel and have a drink. Her friends keep on sending her a message, asking where she is and apologizes on Chae Rin's behalf. She turned off her phone and continues to drink.

Someone sits beside her.

"Good to see you again."

Dara looks at the person. It was Seung Hyun. As usual, he looks handsome. And his scent, he smells good.

"It's you," she said as she took another sip of her cocktail drink.

"What are you doing here? Are you meeting Jung Il Woo?" he asks.

She sighs. "No, I was with friends. But something happened so I left. I hate dramas." she explains. Seung Hyun just nodded and ordered some scotch.

"How about you? Are you meeting your girlfriend here?" she asks. Seung Hyun smirks before sipping his drink.

"I'm here because of a business meeting. It just finished a while ago. I decided to have some drinks. I'm glad I did. And I don't have a girlfriend. " he raised his glass to her. Dara just smiles.

Truthfully, the memory of that time in Seung Hyun's arms had haunted her enough that she'd busy her self to be distracted. She also tries asking Il Woo to spend time with her but unfortunately, Il Woo had a business trip in Europe. He will be away for a month or two. 

After that incident, she can't stop thinking of him to the point that she was entirely too enamored with a man that she should have been wise enough to avoid at all costs.

"You look extra pretty today. Il Woo is lucky." he teases him.

"He is. But too bad he won't see me like this."

"Why?"

"He's on a business trip. He'll be gone for a month or two." she shrugs. Then, she realized her mistake. Why did he tell him that?!

"I see." he just said. Dara relaxes. She's glad he didn't say anything about it. "Why don't you have a girlfriend, anyway?"

"I haven't met the right one. I'm surrounded by women, yes. But it's either they want my money or to be in bed with me. I can't do that anymore. I'm too old for that. I want something pure. Something real. I think I deserve it after all the hard work I did. Someone that understands me and says that I did well today." he looks at her. "You know what I mean, right?" he asks.

This was the most open he'd ever been with her. He may look like those strong powerful businessmen but inside, he also longs for something real.

Her heart is racing fast. Dara forcibly turned away, staring at her drink. She kept her knees together and her hands in her lap. "You'll find someone like that soon. Just be patient," she assures him. Distracting them from the charged topic and angling towards safer conversational grounds was imperative if she was to keep her wits about her. "Everyone has someone that is meant for them. Like me and Il Woo. You'll find her soon, believe me."

"What if I found her already?" he questioned her, a smile tugging at his lips as his mood turned playful.

"Then she's one lucky girl for having you," she beams at him.

He chuckled. "Perhaps, but unfortunately, she's one tough woman. I don't know if I can win her,"

Shaking her head, she debated, "Then work on it. Fight for her."

He paused, his expression shifting again, his smile curling with suggestive heat. "But she's engaged already," he said as he stares at her.

She blinked at her until she realized what he just said. She smacks his arm. "Yah! Stop joking around, will you?"

"Who said I'm joking around?" he told her. She scowls at him. Then she grabs her drink and has a sip.

Seung Hyun stood up and stood close to her. He slides his hand on her lower back. Dara looks up at her. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding you how good we are together," he said.

With a quick, bold step, he crossed the space between them. Their lips were inches apart. Dara's pulse thrummed through her body, tightening her throat. Her belly fluttered with nerves. "Seung Hyun..."

Before she could stop him, he reached up and cupped her cheek, closing the distance between their mouths. This time, his kiss was heated. It didn't coax, it plundered, taking where before it had asked permission.

Dara fought against surrendering to his kiss, but her mind is blank at that moment. Seung Hyun would not take her rebellious, silent 'no' as an answer, however. "Open up," he cajoled in a tender whisper between pulls of lips. "Let me in, you stubborn woman."

She pushed against his shoulders, turning her head. He didn't budge, foiling her attempts to put distance between them. His mouth continued to follow hers, stroking over her tightly pressed lips, begging for entrance.

"We can't-" she protested. The moment her mouth opened to speak, Seung Hyun took advantage. His tongue thrust past her parted lips, cutting off the rest of her objections, sinking deep and consuming her like wildfire. She gives in, her desire for his affection battling against her moral opposition.

She sobbed into the kiss, not in objection, but because it was good. His taste was as she remembered it, only with more passion, more heat. It blazing through her senses and softening her bones. His big body nudged her knees apart, settling between them with a sense of familiarity, and she was startled to note how right it felt to have her legs surround him. He reached up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her in tight, preventing any possibility of escape. Not that she intended to fly away from him again; he'd grounded her with his kiss and his hands and his soft moans held her at the moment.

Suddenly, she remembers where they are. She stops kissing him and pushes him away. Seung Hyun looks at her with full of desire. "What is it?"

"We can't be here. It's too... public." she shyly said. Seung Hyun looks around. The bar is empty, aside from the bartender who's cleaning the glasses while his back is facing them. He looks back at Dara. She's flushed and she looks fragile. He calls the bartender and he paid for their drinks. He then holds her hand and pulls her out of the bar. Seung Hyun asks her to stay put as he hurriedly asks the receptionist to give him the best room available. After getting the keycard, he holds on to Dara's hand and pulls her to the elevator to go to their room. When the elevator door closes, he faces her and kisses her again. She gives in to him easily. His kiss intoxicates her. She wants it. She wants him.

Her fingers seemed to have a life of their own, carding through his soft hair. He liked the attention, encouraging her touch by mimicking her motions through her hair. His fingers threaded the strand of her hair, tangled in them, relaxing her even as his mouth gentled and slowed. When he pulled his lips away from hers, she whimpered.

"Dara..." he breathed in her ear as he nudged her lobe with his nose, "you taste so sweet."

The elevator door opens and he pulls her to their room. He opens the door and let her in first. When he enters, he locks the door before he faced her. He pushes her on the wall and starts kissing her again. She holds on to his shoulder as she kisses him back. He let go of her lips and move to her neck. He pressed light kisses down her throat, pausing just above her excited pulse, and she titled her head to give him better access. Seung Hyun took her cue, lingering over the spot, his teeth nipping at it once, twice. A heartbeat more, and his mouth latched on to the tender skin, and he suckled with wet heat. At the same moment, the strap on her tube dress was loosed, lying down to her shoulder. With one tug, the fabric swept downward, exposing her handful breast.

His nails caressed very gently over an exposed nipple, and Dara's whole body shuddered. Electric currents of desire shot from the areas where his lips and his fingertips were touching down the length of her belly and into her thighs, moistening her core.

Her elevated desire aroused his. With a low groan, his mouth moved, trailing a scorching path over the hollow of her throat and down, until his lips finally covered her blushing, tight nipple. She strained against him, wanting more, needing more. Burying her hands in his baby-fine hair, she held him to her and wrapped her legs around his waist, tightening her knees to pull him in even closer.

In a smooth lift, he carries her to the bed and drops her there. He hovers on her top, positioning himself between her thighs. She stares at him as he looks down at her. She places her hand back in his shoulder, like asking him to continue. He smiles at her before he widened her legs to fit between them so her center and his met, warming her instantly. His mouth returned to its pleasurable pursuits, grazing the hard tips of her breasts with his teeth and licking over them with a wicked, wet tongue.

Dara ached for more. Raising her hips, she rubbed against his hard erection in a slow glide. He shuddered and moaned, engulfing a nipple into the moist cavern of his mouth once more. He shifted slightly, and his hands were suddenly on her thighs, smoothing her dress up over her hips. Tracing her lace-and-silk panties, he stirred her arousal higher. When at last his sly fingers tucked under the band of her underwear and stroked between her bare, slick labia, they both gave a deep, satisfied moan.

Seung Hyun lifted his mouth to hers, sinking his tongue inside, even as two fingers pierced her opening and thrust up into her.

"You're so wet," he murmured in appreciation, slowly stroking into her core, "so tight and wet."

Digging her fingernails into his shoulders, Dara held on to him as sensation rocked through her. Never had she felt such amazing feelings.

"Gods, I dreamed of this," he confessed around sweet kisses. "I prayed for it. Tell me you've thought of this, too."

Around the ravenous feasting of his mouth, Dara nodded. "Don't stop, please." Her hips swayed upwards to meet his hand's motions. "I need-"

"I know what you need, baby. I'll give it to you."

He, calling her baby, was not to be easily forgotten, the possessiveness in his tone absolute. It frightened Dara, at the same time as it pulled her in and drew her under his spell. To be his... it was an improbable dream. She pretended, nonetheless.

Pretended that when he slipped her panties down her thighs and stretched between them, and when he pressed that first gentle kiss to her clitoris that this was not true infidelity, for she and Il Woo weren't married yet. She pretended that what they were doing was not wrong, but some odd twist of fate, for her body reacted to his touches and caresses as it never had for anyone else. She pretended that the feelings beating in her wild heart were returned by the man who so tenderly and quickly brought her to a shattering orgasm, for it pained her to believe otherwise. She pretended that when he lifted his mouth back to hers that his kiss was that promise of forever that he'd told her the men in his family were noted to give to that one special woman.

"Dara, are you sure about this?" he asks her while placing lazy kisses upon her jaw and throat. "We can stop if you want"

She knew what he was asking, and was even tempted to give it to him right then and there. She wants him and she knows he wants him back. But it wouldn't be right. They'd already broken so many rules, jeopardizing her engagement... and their innocent friendship. They'd acted rashly and without regard for the world outside of that room. If anyone were to come across them in that hotel lobby, she'll be doom not only to her friends and fiance but the whole business community.

Besides, she truly had no idea how he really felt about her, aside from sexual interest. She had no wish to be hurt by an affair that would be a one-sided interest.

And there was no denying the fact that what she felt for him now was anything but casual. She was into Choi Seung Hyun, much like the women who are after him, and she feared the consequences. 

Yet, he seemed entirely earnest as she peeked up at him now. His expression was careful, but not completely guarded; there were lust and longing in his face, but it was far more than just her body. There was loneliness that matched hers. Does he like her?

"We need to stop," she said.

For an instant, regret flashed through his eyes. Clearly, he'd wanted her to choose the other path – the one more dangerously traveled. With a sigh, he acquiesced to her choice, however, and sat up, helping her to do the same. Politely, he slipped her feet through her underwear and aided her in sliding them back up her body.

He watches her as she fixes her dress up, while she held her hair to the side to avoid it tangling. He pressed a small kiss to her shoulder once more.

"You know it's going to happen, eventually," he stated. "Seeing you again like this after years of not seeing you, and this has done nothing to stave off my want of you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hairline. "I will have you."

Dara's heart tripped in her chest. "Don't say that! You know we can't do this. I have Il Woo, you have to let me go."

His hold tightened for a fraction of a second before he loosened them just enough to grip her by the waist and turn her, forcing her to face him. He cupped her jaw and tilted her chin up so their eyes met. There was a resolve in his ice-filled gaze as he stared down at her. "You will not avoid me any longer."

"Please don't do this," she whispered, genuinely upset. "It's wrong. It was just a-"

"Don't say 'mistake'," he warned her, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you dare. This... this was inevitable between us. Don't bother denying it. We both know you want me too as much I want you."

She'd hoped time had dulled that incident from his memories, as she'd tried her best to put it from her mind thereafter. It seemed, however, that one run-in had left an indelible mark upon Seung Hyun – just as it had upon her, no matter how she'd silently want to remind herself on the matter. "We can't do this, Seung Hyun. We just can't," she murmured stubbornly. She's holding to what she believed to be the correct course. Pulling away from him, she stood up and stepped away from him. "I'm engaged to be married. We're happy and in love. I want to be with him. He's the one for me." She raised her chin and met his eye. "This won't happen again. I won't let it. I can't betray Jung Il Woo. I won't have that on my conscience, Seung Hyun."

She turned her back on him as she walks towards the door but Seung Hyun's next words gave her pause.

"You've been with him for years yet he can't even marry you after he proposed to you. You love him, fine! But why are you here? Why did you kiss me like that? Why are you wet for me like that? This is not just petty sex, Dara. We are more than that!"

Dara didn't dispute that he was wrong. In fact, she knew he was spot-on with his assessment. Still, that didn't mean he was one-hundred percent right, either. "Still, I am committed to him and I choose him," she argued. "I choose to be with him no matter what."

"But does he?" he bitterly asked. "Is he committed to you like the way you are or he's just keeping you around because of what you can bring to his company?" He sniffed in cynical amusement. "Years of dating but he can't even spend time with you. Not even on his business trip, he can't even ask for you to come with him. Don't you find that ironic?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't, really, for his wisdom hammered away at her sense of right and wrong With those thoughts rioting around in her head, she hurried out of that room without looking back at him.

* * *

Dara had vowed not to attend another charity event this year, but all it took to lose her will was a smirk from Seung Hyun when he invited her and Il Woo personally to her art event for charity. Drawn to the infuriating, intoxicating man in ways she could no longer deny, she decided to follow his lead and to see where this game or theirs would take them tonight.

Assuring Il Woo was engaged in a rousing conversation with other guests and other business people, she hurriedly follows him, trailing after the man she had unwittingly fallen in love with these past few weeks. He enters what she thinks is his office. She follows him inside. Seung Hyun locks the door before he walks towards the sofa and sat down. The room was dim-lit, almost dark but she can see him clearly, his face cast in shadow. 

Cautiously, she approached him, the clipped sound of her heels on the floor is loud as she approaches him. She froze after two steps, embarrassed that she makes too much noise.

"I knew you couldn't stay away, Dara."

She melted into his view, and stepped further and sat on the other end of the sofa where he's sitting. "This is foolish, Seung Hyun."

"And yet you still came," he pointed out.

Clasping her fur coat about her, she sighed. "How could I not? I... I missed you."

"You missed me?" There was a teasing lilt to his tone. "I thought there's nothing between us?"

She leans closer to her. "Are you going to talk to me this way? I can just leave now, you know"

For the past weeks, she had played at ignoring Seung Hyun's flirtations as much as possible. This time, however, he'd refused to let her get away with it. At every chance, he'd appeared at her office door at work, 'visiting' her. Months ago, he'd managed to coax her into sharing their lunch hours. At first, it had been awkward, after a few days, they'd become fast friends. He'd frequently send her silly jokes, and on her birthday, he'd given her a vase flowing with flowers. He even invites her and Il Woo to dinners together, which is a bit odd for her, but she'd soon worked through the natural rhythm of those with the help of Seung Hyun's charming ability to steer conversations. Despite their increasing exposure to each other, she'd been very careful to keep him at arm's distance however, discouraging moments when things might have escalated behind closed doors.

Unfortunately, one cannot guard one's heart against love, no matter how rational one's brain.

Dara's feelings for Seung Hyun only deepened over months through their almost-daily interactions, irrevocably binding her to the doomed fate of holding a deep, abiding affection for him. He was intelligent, cynical and yet rational. He made her heart patter like mad whenever he touched her or stood too near, and she'd gone to bed alone one too many times over the past several months dreaming of them together in a variety of erotic tales.

Still, as she stood teetering on the edge now, she realizes what a dangerous sport their flirting and friendship had become, as she was seriously considering crossing lines tonight that could not be undone.

Could she really do this? It was such a very stupid idea.

He rests his back on the sofa as he looks at her. "The room is soundproof. No one will hear us from the outside."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, feeling the weight of his presence.

He scoots closer to her and leans towards her. "I don't want anyone to disturb us tonight," he whispers to her ear.

She shook her head, and yet her body had a mind of their own. "This is madness, Seung Hyun. I'm engaged to-"

"To a person who has no plan to marry you."

"He does. He's just busy," she defended.

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Almost two years but still no plans for your wedding. Even just for the venue or cake. Na-da."

Dara's heart leaped into her throat. "He's busy!"

"You are too, but two years of engagement without any plans sounds like a joke, Dara," he replied, "If I were him, I'll impregnate you immediately after the wedding. We'll be having our second child by now."

"That's ridiculous!" she hissed at him.

Seung Hyun smirks. "You know that I am right, Dara."

She frowned. "No. That's not true. He loves me and I... I... love him."

"You hesitated." he points out. His scowl matched her. He leans closer to her until they were nose-to-nose. "I'm the one for you, Dara. Just me. My feelings for you are better than he has for you all these years. And you know that." His hand burned as it gripped her arm and pulled her in tight to his body. "It was always you, Dara. You're the one for me."

Her heart burst into rapid, happy beats at his implication. "You mean you're..."

"I'm in love with you, yes," he growled. "Fuck, I thought I'd been clear about this ever since our almost sex-fest! Have you not been paying attention?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You are the most intelligent person I have ever known, Dara. Why can't you even notice my feelings for you?"

Dara took a shuddering, deep breath and let it out in a slow rush. "Because I was scared that you didn't like me back."

He froze.

For long moments after her confession, time seems to stop for them. Dara became lost in Seung Hyun's eyes, and the moment grew thick with tense emotion. Both opened their mouths, but nothing came out, waiting for the other to speak first. It turned out they didn't need words, however, to convey what they were thinking as their expressions eloquently communicated long-hidden truths louder than their voices ever could.

"Well, it's about time," he finally whispered, breaking the stillness.

Dropping his mouth onto hers, he seared her with a kiss filled with passion and need. Gathering her up into his arms, pulling her closer to him, he parted their mouths briefly to shed her coat from around her. 

Dara let Seung Hyun have her as she'd never done before with any man. Her surrender to him and their love was total, spurred on by her loneliness, and her too-long-repressed sexual hunger, and the need for honest affection. Lost within the fantasy, she closed her eyes and gave into the waking dream of their romance, no longer needing to pretend the parameters of their relationship.

He laid her down to the sofa, thank fuck it was a huge sofa, coming over her like a wave, all dominant male heat, and he worshipped her body in ways she'd only ever imagined before. His mouth and hands were devoted to her pleasure, bringing her once, twice, before letting her find a bit of rest from his arousing attentions. Panting and boneless, she'd watched as he'd positioned himself between her legs finally, tilting her hips upwards to welcome him inside her body. His first thrust was hard, sinking deep, and their mouths met on a shared moan. When he was seated completely within her, Dara wrapped herself around him and let him slowly make love to her.

With rolling hips and powerful rhythm, he brought them together over and over, rewarding her gasps and little noises of pleasure with wet, gentle kisses. Her nails dug into his shoulders and back, spurring him on as they rode the edge of shared bliss, but Seung Hyun was as careful and patience in his loving her as he had been in his courting of her. Continually, he would bring them to the brink, and then slow, prolonging the sensations and intensifying her want for satisfaction. It seemed hours that he'd made love to her.

When he sensed her body beginning to tire, at long last he gave her the fulfillment she'd craved. Holding onto her hips, he plunged into her depths with full, unrelenting strokes. The pressure and angle were perfect.

"Let go for me," he bid, sweat dripping from his brow onto her breast. "Let go, Dara."

She did, flying into the rapture, arching her back and screaming his name.

Seung Hyun made a pain-filled noise as he stilled, coming deep inside her body a few thrusts later. "I love you, Dara" he moaned, dropping his mouth to hers as he shuddered above her, filling her with his hot, sticky seed. "I love you."

As she returned the sentiment and he slumped into her embrace, she looks up at the ceiling. She's his. And he's just hers.

* * *

Dara and Seung Hyun's affair continued after that art gallery event, and they were very careful about it.

Many of Dara's acquaintances noticed that Dara is blooming. She looks livelier and happy. Her friends even thought that she might get married soon because she's blooming. She just rolls her eyes on them.

Suddenly, a news breakout. Jung Il Woo had a car accident with a woman name Go Ara. Go Ara was an actress. Dara knows her since she's one of the talents of their company. The media had a frenzy on why Il Woo and Ara were together in the accident that causes Il Woo's passing and Ara being in comatose. Seung Hyun silently supporting her as media wants her side of the story on why her fiance is with an actress in a car accident. She doesn't really know either.

Ara woke up after a month in the hospital, she cried so much when she found out that Il Woo died. Dara talks to her without judgment and found out that she and Il Woo were having an affair for five years, and she's the reason why Il Woo won't marry Dara. That he can't let her go because of what she can do for the company. Dara didn't want drama so he told Ara to pretend that Il Woo was just driving her home that night. Ara agreed.

A week after Ara released her statement, Dara resigned as the general manager. She said it was something personal, that she wants to move on from Jung Il Woo.

She called Seung Hyun and told him that she needs to find her confidence back. That she will return to him when she's ready. He just told her that he will wait for her, no matter how long will it takes.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here."

Dara turned suddenly at the familiar voice and accidentally bumped into the post of the gazebo.

"Did you expect me anywhere else on tonight, of all nights?" she quipped back, smiling.

Coming to her side and gathering her into his arms, Seung Hyun held her to his heart, giving her his warmth once again. "I hate parties, too," he admitted with a sigh. "I'd much rather stay out here with you."

She chuckles. "It's our wedding party. No matter how I may share your sentiment, my dear husband, we can't leave our guests waiting on us for too long."

He leaned back and stared down at her with those lovely faces that he'll spend the rest of his life with. "Fuck them," he smirked. "I intend to make you mine right here. You're my wife now, and I can do whatever I want."

His words made things in Dara's belly flutter with excitement, and she feeling a bit reckless, she nodded eagerly. Yes, fuck their guests… they could wait a little longer for them to arrive and cut the cake. The world outside was something to be ignored just then, especially when she's with him. Here., where everything started, and anything was possible.

Reaching into her waist, he moves her to face him and he pressed a kiss to Dara's lips - one that stole her breath. It was full of love, mingled with the promise of forever.

He leans back and stares at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she mutters before she kisses her husband again.


End file.
